


Ouma Has Fun

by Shrekomaed



Series: DanganRonpa Funtimes [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Brain Fucking, Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, Fisting, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Sadism, Scat, Skull Fucking, Urolagnia, Watersports, Wound Fucking, eye removal, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrekomaed/pseuds/Shrekomaed
Summary: Ever since the beginning of the game, Ouma has found himself drawn to one particular person: Shuuichi Saihara. He quickly got close to him, and he felt less dead than he ever did. He hoped they would both get out of the killing game alive. He could feel the end of the killing game was near, and he wanted to talk to Saihara about everything, maybe even admit something thats been bothering him since the beginning...





	Ouma Has Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is technically chapter 2 of Komaeda Has Fun, but its SaiOuma this time! And as you can see by the tags its ten times more cursed than last time. I recommend you read that one first, but you can jump right into this one too. I apologize in advance for everything youre about to read. Please be careful
> 
> Disclaimer: I would genuinely like to apologize for writing this. This was mostly written as a joke/challenge. Im not into any of this and dont support it irl either. Please read the tags once more before proceeding with reading this. Make sure youll be alright afterwards, because this is some really fucked up stuff. And i hope you have a genuinely nice day, whether you decide to read this or not!

                Ever since the beginning of the game, Ouma has found himself drawn to one particular person: Shuuichi Saihara. He quickly got close to him, and he felt less dead than he ever did. He hoped they would both get out of the killing game alive. He could feel the end of the killing game was near, and he wanted to talk to Saihara about everything, maybe even admit something thats been bothering him since the beginning.

* * *

 

                Ouma is waiting for Saihara to arrive. Hes sitting in the cafeteria and has been quietly humming nothing in particular for the past few minutes while playing with a knife. He soon saw Saihara entering the cafe. He put the knife at the table and got up, kissing him as soon as he walked over. Ouma gestured to Saihara to sit down next to him. They started talking about various subjects. Both of them wanted to make it out alive, or at least let the other survive. Soon, Saihara started dozing off. Oumalooked over at him and blushed. He thought Saihara’s sleeping form was quite cute and he smiled. He softly petted Saihara’s head. The longer he looked at him, the more turned on he was getting. He wanted to look at Saihara’s beautiful sleeping form forever. He remembered the knife in his hand and he got an idea. He tried debating the positives and negatives, but the positives outweighted the negatives, or so he thought. First off, by killing Saihara hes effectively ending his own life too. In the end, the chances of him actually surviving were zero to none, and Saihara would only be left suffering if he survived, but Ouma didnt.

                Ouma quickly grabbed the knife from the table and stabbed Saihara in the abdomen, causing Saihara to jolt awake. He quickly put his hand to Saihara’s mouth in order to shut him up. Saihara soon started coughing up blood. Ouma carefully dragged him to the floor and stood over him. He took out the knife and licked it clean off. He put it next to him, as for it to not get in the way. He looked at Saihara’s face, noticing the fear in his eyes. Ouma smiled sadistically and he put a finger into the knife wound, sticking it in deeply and moving it around. He put in another finger. Saihara’s muffled whimpers only turned him on more and more. Saihara quickly glanced over at Ouma and noticed the bulge in his pants. His eyes widened in fear, which Ouma noticed, it giving him an idea. He got up and walked over to the kitchen counter, getting the tape he soon wrapped around Saihara’s mouth. Seeing Saihara show so many emotions only made Ouma grin more and more as time went by. He started taking off Saihara’s pants as he started struggling, trying to stop him, but to no avail. He took off his pants next, and pulled out his dick. He spread Saihara’s legs a bit, and the weakened boy tried to fight, but without much success. Ouma put a finger up Saihara’s asshole and moved it around a bit, stroking his dick with his free hand. He pulled out his fingers and used both of his hands to hold Saihara’s legs apart, slowly pushing in with his erection. However, he couldnt go in all the way, as he was stopped by something rough. Ouma grinned “Nishishi~ And what do we have here?~” he quickly pulled out and shoved in his hand instead, reaching for the solid substance. He grabbed it and carefully pulled it out as Saihara moaned.

                As soon as he got the shit out, he stopped and looked at it for a moment, then continued to bring it up to his face and into his mouth,. He slowly ate it and noticed Saihara looking at him “Oh, do you want some too? Here, ill give it to you”. Ouma removed the tape from Saihara’s mouth and forced the crap into Saihara’s mouth, putting back the tape as soon as he got it in. “There, thats better! Anyway…” Ouma turned his focus back to Saihara’s entrance and put his dick all in at once, moving as fast as he could. Ouma moaned loudly as he slammed his dick into Saihara, and he soon climaxed, some of his cum leaking out of the hole and onto the floor. Ouma could feel Saihara’s exhaustion, as he has been bleeding for some time, and he pulled out. He grabbed Saihara by his hands and pulled him to his knees. He looked Saihara in the eyes and then back to the wound, putting in his fingers once again, spreading them as much as possible, trying to see how wide it could get. Satisfied, he took hold of his dick and put it in, Saihara’s muffled screams only making him put it in faster. He started moving, the softness of the flesh and organs and the warm blood only making his dick harder by the second. As he thrust into the wound, he looked Saihara right in they eyes and got an idea. He smirked, a certain glint in his eyes, and he reached for the knife. He put it in front of Saihara’s face. As soon as Saihara started shaking his head with all the power he had left, he stabbed above his right eye and moved the knife in a circular motion, causing the eye to slip out. He cut off the vein holding it by the body, making it fall to the floor. Ouma took it and lightly squished it, after which he licked it. Then, he put his hand behind his back, carefully sticking the eye into his asshole, holding it so it wouldnt slip out. Once he was satisfied with the depth, he let it start slowly slipping down, feeling it slip further the more he thrusted. Ouma could feel he was close, and, before cumming, he quickly pulled out and grabbed Saihara’s head, slamming it down and slipping his dick inside the eye socket with high precision. He came inside, the cum mixing with the blood and the white falling out, making it look like tears. The eyeball finally fell out of Ouma's asshole, covered in shit. He decided to come back to it later.

                As he was holding Saihara’s limp, but still breathing body, he noticed the knife he had dropped and decided that finishing Saihara off is the only thing he had left to do. He took the knife and stabbed the top of Saihara’s head full force, smashing the top of his skull into pieces, the knife going right through the brain. Ouma pushed Saihara’s body back a bit, feeling the extremely weak heartbeat, and he tried his best to shove his dick into the hole in his head. The sharp edges of the broken skull cut his dick, and the brain kept pushing back against his length. He moaned the more the sharp fractures hurt his dick, and he let out a cry as he finally fully made it in. He started moving Saihara’s head. He could feel the soft ridges of the brain stimulating his penis and, mixed in with the pain, he had never felt anything better. He finally reached the climax and, as he grunted, he let out his final load. He stayed like that for a bit, and he felt a certain warmth leaking out of his body and into Saihara’s brain. He pulled out, the liquid contents spilling out.

                He looked at his boyfriend with a soft smile on his face. He sighed and softly kissed his now dead boyfriend's forehead. He deserved way better than what he had just done to him. He decided to do one last thing before cleaning him up and putting him in a somewhat respectable display. He cut off Saihara’s dick and put it to the side, then scooped up the leaked out cum and pee to one spot. He got up and went to the laundry room and got a towel, then returned to clean up what he had left. Once that was done, he carefully tried his best to clean up Saihara’s body, putting his pants back on and smoothening everything out the best he could. Once he managed to do so, he took both of Saihara’s hands and put them on his chest, then leaned in for one final kiss. He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a shaker. He put the eyeball, the dick and everything else that was left from the scene into the cup and turned it on, making a smooth mixture. He chugged all of it in one go and wiped his mouth. Then, he exited the cafeteria, but not before looking back at the body one more time. Tomorrow's trial will sure be fun.

* * *

                “O-only an utterly messed up mind could kill someone in such a cruel way! It had to be the mastermind! And I think I know who that is” they pointed to the exact spot Kokichi Ouma was in.  The horrified faces of everyone in the courtroom finally made Ouma, who was silent the entire trial, crack a smile. He started laughing, and it only got louder and louder, sounding more and more maniacal. At that point, he guessed he had no other choice but to admit it.

“Nishishi~ That's right. I’m the one who killed Shuuichi Saihara. But, as you all probably suspect, thats not the only thing I did!” Ouma smiled as everyone looked at him, pure terror in their eyes

“No, not only did I kill him…” a Monokuma walked over to Ouma, handing him a button. He pushed it with satisfaction, and all the screens in the courtroom showed a video of yesterday's events.

“I did all of this to him, too. As for your mastermind theory… I’m sad, but I must admit that I, Kokichi Ouma, am indeed the mastermind behind all of this!” He pressed the button again, stopping the video, and threw the remote away “I see you're all still processing what youve just seen, but do not fret, for you have the rest of your lives to think about it. As for me” Ouma sighed, reaching in front of him. “I guess I have no choice but to finally fulfill my dream of dying. Despair...Its the only thing I ever cared about. The reactions people make when being affected by despair are much more interesting than the ones caused by positive emotions. Except… When I met Saihara. He was truly different than everyone else, and I’m sad his life had to end this way. Anyway” Ouma smiled softly, a contrast from his maniacal smile “It was fun playing this game with all of you, but now, I must say goodbye. Hope all of you live pleasant lives in the name of despair. Oh, and just so you know, your killing game, including this video, was being broadcasted to the whole world. Not that theres much of it left anyway, but thats a story you’ll find out yourself” Ouma pressed a button in front of him, “Goodbye” he uttered, and before anyone could even say anything to Ouma’s speech, he was already executed. As everyone was still recovering from the shock, one of them saw a button that Ouma had left behind. They went to it and pressed it, as it didnt matter whether it would save or kill all of them.

                Suddenly, a rumbling noise was heard, and the huge doors in the trial room were opened, letting out sunlight all of them had missed so much. As everyone slowly walked over to the exit, the weak sunlight told them that, even though they've been through so much, maybe, just maybe, there was hope in fixing the messed up world Ouma had created, and freeing it from despair it had. And they would try to do it, even if it was the last thing they ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on actually getting to the end of this! Im so sorry ou had to read this. It was a dare from my bf to write a fic more cursed than the last one. Theres a long story behind both of these. So, wanting to further confirm my powers as a god, i accepted the challenge and did this while eating a chocolate pudding i hate, unlike last time. This is the result. It sure was an experience


End file.
